My Reason For Living
by CrystalCat1979
Summary: In Dusty's POV...what would happen if Lucy was still with Aaron. Would Dusty and Lucy become a couple


_This is a One Shot._

_This is an AU- I always wondered if Lucy and Dusty would get together if she were still with Aaron. _

**My**** reason for Living.**

Dusty's POV

I am an idiot. I am a complete idiot. You know its funny how much you know about life and then life throws you a curveball and every thing you thought you ever knew is thrown into frenzy.

You thought you knew everything about everything, you thought that the life you had lead was the one you would live for the rest of your life. However, you never figured in those bothersome little curveballs that come out of nowhere.

One in particular in my case, Love. Falling head over heals in love. Yeah you heard me, I am in love. Not only is the girl I am in love with the daughter of my business partner, the girlfriend of one of my employees. A girl who has has not been legal for a year yet. And one who just happens to be 16 years my junior.

I feel disgusted, I feel disappointed. I feel like a dirty old man who has decided he is head over heals in love with this girl.

I dream of her. I dream of her every night, I cannot help but hope she will be by my side when I wake up. I vision her being by my side when I wake up every morning.

What is it about her that has me so crazy for her? It just is not her breathtaking beauty. Which she has. It isn't even her vibrant personality, which she also has. She cares the way. It is the way she sees me. It is the way she understands me.

She the only one that sees and understands the real me. You are probably wondering what I mean. She and I were forced into each other's life a few months back. She was kidnapped and I saved her.

She and I had formed a bond with each other or so I thought we did. However once we got back to Oakdale she returned to her ever-loving boyfriend and I well returned to my life. Whatever that was?

However, something happened while we were together for those four weeks. I realized she was not the spoiled rich girl I plagued her as. She was just normal. She was everything in a woman I ever wanted. Feisty, Stubborn, insanely beautiful and could keep up with me in tight situations.

However now I am a fool. A complete idiot who fell in love. Why am I a fool? She is getting married that is why? She is getting married to him. She is marrying him, because I am the idiot who was afraid to tell her how I felt.

So now, hear I am all dressed up for her wedding. Contemplating on whether I go or not. She wants me there. He wants me there. Her fiancé is one of my best friends even if he is quite a bit younger then me. I want to be there for both of them. I want to be there to help them celebrate their new life together, to wish them all the luck in the world.

However, I don't want to subject myself to having to watch the woman I love commit herself to another man forever. I don't think I could stand that. I shut my eyes and think. I tell myself if I want to see her happy, I will go and be happy just for her. I'll do anything for her. Even watch her marry some other man.

Therefore, I take a deep breath and head to the church.

I head back to her dressing room, much to the discretion of her family, but I have to see her before she becomes "Mrs. Aaron Snyder." I have to let her know that I'm happy for both of them.

I knock on her door and wait for her to let me enter. "Come in."

"Lucy?" I say quietly. I am completely thrown she is gorgeous. She's breathtakingly exquisite. She is perfect from head to toe. Can she get anymore beautiful? Could I love her anymore? I don't know how I'm going to watch her marry another man.

She smiles at me. She's so perfect. Her smile lights up the room, I love how her eyes dance every time she smile. She is a goddess. "Dusty." She says excitedly as she rushes out of her seat and throws her arms around me.

As if on cue, I wrap my arms around hers. I lift her up a bit and swing her around. I could hold on to her forever. I let her down and smiled. "I uh came to see how you were doing?"

She looks at me and tries to divert her gaze. "I'm fine. I uhm …" I then notice tears. I quickly grab a hold of her chin and force her to look at me. She was crying. These tears weren't tears of happiness either. They weren't the tears that brides are supposed to have.

They were tears of sadness. Tears of longing for something more. "Lucy, Princess why are you crying? There is no crying on your wedding day."

She tries to sniffle a smile. However, it's difficult. "I know. I just." She didn't finish.

I had to know what she meant by that. "You just what Lucy?"

She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. "I don't want to marry Aaron." She confessed. She looked at me as I was completely taken aback by her sudden realization of her fiancé. I kneel down in front of her and look in her eyes.

"Why?" I know I shouldn't prod in her life. I the fool who told her to get married in the first place. She was better off with Aaron the with me. She was better off living the life as a Snyder wife then the wife of Dusty Donovan.

"I want you. I want to be with you." She declared. I continue to search her eyes looking for some sort of mistruth. However, I never find it. She looks to the ground afraid to see my gaze. "I love you." She confesses.

I lift her head up so her gaze can meet mine. I smile as tears fall from my eyes into tiny puddles on the floor. "I love you too." I say with everything I had. She smiles and I'm finally, where I belong. I lean into her. As if, every bottle of emotion that we had deep with in ourselves had opened and we were pushed into the most amazing of kisses.

A kiss I had never experienced before. A kiss that made me realizes I was where I wanted to be. I found my meaning for living. I have found my purpose in life. In addition, I have found what I have been looking for.

I'm Dusty Donovan and that is the story on how I fell in love with Lucy Montgomery. Maybe one day I'll have enough courage to ask her to marry me, but until then I will just enjoy life being with her and knowing that she is mine.

The End.


End file.
